


Three's A Wonderful Crowd

by cakie_nsfw



Series: Commissions [3]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spitroasting, Strap-Ons, Threesome, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakie_nsfw/pseuds/cakie_nsfw
Summary: After a stressful day, Ryuji indulges in the company of Ren and Hifumi.
Relationships: Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji/Togo Hifumi, Persona 5 Protagonist/Togo Hifumi, Sakamoto Ryuji/Togo Hifumi
Series: Commissions [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047931
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Three's A Wonderful Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> Commissioned by @hornytime6969 on Twitter.

Evening fell upon the lonely streets of Yongen-Jaya, old streetlamps buzzed in the quiet backdrop of the quieting city amongst the trickle of straggling cars that prattled down the road of the highway beside him. Peace fell once again for the night, and Ryuji felt at home between his two lovers, he and Hifumi following Ren up to his makeshift room in an attic of a forgotten cafe. All three of them had an especially stressful week, emerging from exams (and in Hifumi’s case, yet another interview) and were looking forward to unwinding in each other’s presence.

And Ryuji was more than happy to indulge in Ren’s cock, gently inching down his shaft with calm, loud sucks, Ren groaning with wanton appreciation above him while his strong hands combed between the strands of his hair. He did not mind how slow Ryuji took him in his mouth; rather he enjoyed it, relishing the slow, bobbing movement of Ryuji’s head rocking against his length, further sucking him into his greedy mouth while he hastily ran his tongue against the sensitive veins of his cock.

“Good boy,” Ren complimented, a warm smile on his lips, the same smile that Ryuji fell madly in love with, his brown eyes flickering with his own appreciation as he continued to suck down his meaty dick with love. Ren had done so much for him; he had changed Ryuji’s entire life, allowed him to bring the man who ruined the lives of many in Shujin to justice. All without reward, without praise, only because it was just right, and Ryuji loved Ren for it while he happily submitted to his cock, “You’re doing so well, I love you,”

His words spurred Ryuji to suck harder, throwing himself further into the total devotion of sucking Ren’s dick, the way it poked and prodded just right at the back of his throat made him moan in pleasure, drool dripping from the corners of his mouth and down his chin. He threw himself to showering Ren with love, devoting himself to his leader with his greedy mouth, plunging into the fire of his feverish worship of Ren’s cock with little restraint.

A smack against his rump elected another moan from Ryuji’s occupied mouth, the smack from Hifumi’s hand onto the skin of his ass stung just right for him to enjoy it, all the while she fucked his hole with the strap on between her legs. Ryuji would have never thought he would have fallen in love with someone like Hifumi, someone with refined grace and smarts that Ryuji could only dream of, the brunette idol having caught his eye one day upon bumping into each other while he was in the city with Ren.

It was a miracle in his eyes that both her and Ren agreed to join with each other in a polygamous group, each of them relishing the others’ presence, an arrangement that was beyond his wildest dreams. Wilder still was how she acted in bed: ferocious and untamed, the stoic facade she usually wore melting away with a strap-on between her legs. She was still the same, old Hifumi; kind and soft and shy to anything unfamiliar, more withdrawn and less bold compared to the two thieves in the relationship, and had expressed numerous times she would rather stay from within the side-lines than to join them in their Phantom Thieving escapades. But she embraced a more feral nature when in private, content to lay waste to any hole she wanted to fuck, to vent the bottled frustrations, and Ryuji surrendered to her willingly.

“Yes Ryuji, yes!” she cried while her grip tightened around his waist, tugging him closer to her rocking hips, her toy plunging in and out with rapid fever. Ryuji indulged in how Hifumi scraped alongside his walls, relishing in being split open by her rubber prick, falling deeper into the dizzying chaos of his own feelings while he continued to patiently suck off Ren. Yet it would seem that his own leader was beginning to grow impatient, his grip on Ryuji’s short hair tightening, finding any way to curl his fingers between the strands of short hair as he tugged him closer into his hips, Hifumi’s own brutal pace pushing and pulling him back matched only by Ren’s firm hold on his head, their game of tug of war a mess of sensations that Ryuji could not help but indulge in, their primal urges bubbling into a spectacular display of asserting their dominance over him while he serviced them both.

“Ryuji, I’m gonna...” Ren trailed off before cumming into Ryuji’s waiting mouth, the faux-blonde drinking down his seed with enthusiasm, savouring the feeling of the hot seed running down his throat. He moaned wantonly once more around Ren’s throbbing cock, the bespectacled boy tipping the dominoes of his orgasm, Ryuji spilling his own seed clumsily below him at the sensation of the cum running down his throat. And Hifumi came soon after him, rocking her hips in tandem with her triumphal moans, and the three of them enjoyed the afterglow of their sex, before withdrawing from Ryuji while their orgasm fizzled out into warm satisfaction.

“Did-did I go overboard?” Hifumi stuttered shyly, her toy still nestled between her thin legs “I’m so sorry if I did,”

“You, you were fine,” Ryuji panted back, still euphoric with getting spit roasted by the two people he loved the most, indulging in the feeling of Hifumi’s phantom cock, his greedy hole clenching for more, “It was... Fuck dude, it was amazing,”

“And you were amazing,” Ren smiled, pulling Ryuji from his lap into a hug, Hifumi crawling into the bed and next to them, joining him in Ren’s embrace, “Thank you Ryuji,” he continued to shower him with praise, pecking him on the cheek, “Thank you,”

“It was nothing,” Ryuji laughed, melting in his arms, “I just.. I love you both. So much,”

“And we love you too, Ryuji.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me at @cakie_bakery for commissions or @cakie_nsfw for WIPS, clips, and more! Please don't forget to comment and kudos. Criticisms are welcomed!


End file.
